The abandoned Warehouse
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Grissom and Sara get a case at an abandoned Warehouse. Will something unexpected happen....GSR


Hey everybody,=] this story is from one of my other stories I did when I first started Fanfiction. "I will do anything" it wasnt as good so I thought id keep a bit of the plot line and do a whole new story so here it is :D

Big BIG thanks to Ratgirl407. For the amazing beta-ing, and for her great advice :) thanks!

**The Abandoned Warehouse.**

Sara Sidle walked into the break room and grabbed a cup of Greg's famous coffee, before taking a seat next to Nick on the navy blue couch.

Looking around, she saw what she sees every night before Grissom comes in the break room with case slips. Nick was reading the latest edition of Car Magazine, Greg and Warrick were playing rock paper scissors, and Catherine watched on; why, Sara never could understand.

After five minutes of glancing over Nick's shoulder, just to pass the time away to see what he was reading, a breathless Gil Grissom walked into the break room with a handful of slips in one hand, "Sorry I'm late".

"Always the same line" Greg chuckled, before cowering after seeing Grissom's deathly glare.

"We have a busy night tonight; Warrick, Catherine, you have a DB at The Rampart casino. Brass is already there waiting" Grissom spoke handing Catherine the slip.

"Nick and Greg, a B&E at a Petrol Station out in Henderson"

"Come on Greggo" Nick smiled grabbing the slip of Grissom and walking out of the room with a happy looking Greg.

"Sara, you're with me, a dead body found in an abandoned warehouse just off the strip".

"How was the body found if the warehouse was abandoned?" Sara asked rising out of her seat to follow Grissom out to his car.

"Anonymous phone call, aren't you grabbing your kit?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll meet you at the car". With a small smile Sara turned the opposite way to retrieve her kit from the locker room.

When Sara came out of the lab doors, and looked on to Grissom SUV; her heart skipped a beat. Stood there leaning against his car was Gilbert Grissom. Apparently looking like he was lost in thought, no matter how hard Sara tried to hide it, she knew she would always be attracted to him.

Tapping him on his shoulder, Sara grinned a little at him jumping "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Just thinking" was all he replied whilst opening the passenger door for Sara to get in. He waited for her to buckle up, before himself getting in the drivers side.

------ ---------------------

The way to the crime scene was spent in a comfortable silence; secret glances were past between them both, but nothing more.

------

Arriving at the Crime scene, Grissom got out and headed straight to the police officer at the door; causing Sara to walk faster to catch up.

"How come only you are here?" Grissom asked

"There was a call out, an attack up the road, don't worry, we have secured the scene" The policeman replied. With a polite smile Grissom leaded the way into the warehouse.

As soon as they entered the main room, where the body was, the smell overpowered them.

The smell was a mix of everything Sara could think of; mouldy, dusty, rusty. She could even smell the remains of weed, what a bunch of teenagers must have been sneakily smoking the past few days.

"God, look at all the blood, and the smell!!" Sara's hand muffled her speech.

"The warehouse has been abandoned for a long time, it's bound to smell badly, everyone from teenagers to homeless people have been in here" Grissom replied, who didn't look at all touched by the smell. "You start collecting swabs of the blood; I'll take pictures"

Before following his orders Sara took a look around. The warehouse had several windows on each of the four walls Boarded up with old wood and rusty nails. Several smaller windows above those was sending rays of light from the moon to bounce of the cold concrete floor showing dust and other unknown molecules. Written in white and blue spray paint was the words "A good friend helps you move, a best friend helps you move bodies" Laughing at herself slightly Sara continued to do her visual search. In one corner of the big room were several rusty oil barrels. Shadows Dancing across the wall sending the feeling of loneliness through Sara. From the corner of her eye Sara saw a moving Shadow from behind the oil barrels; she went to go investigate, when Grissom voice startled her. Realising he was making notes to himself about the evidence he was collecting, Sara ignored the Shadow she thought she saw and started swabbing the blood, while the clicking noise of Grissoms camera echoed.

"There is too much blood, this can not all belong to the same person" Sara mainly spoke to herself, whilst labelling the cotton Swabs.

"We'll have to wait until we give the evidence to Wendy to find out" Grissom answered in nothing more then a low murmur, before heading over to the body near the far end of the room.

"I wonder where David is"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, as I went to grab my kit I passed David on the way. He said he had to pick up Warrick and Catherine's DB before coming here" Sara knelt down beside Grissom to get a closer look to the body.

"Okay, what are you thinking Sara?"

"I'm thinking from the wound on the head death by a single gun shot, but we'll have to wait till the post mortem to know for sure".

Hearing footsteps behind him Grissom spoke without looking around, "Finally David, could you take the liver temp, before I have a look at him properly".

Silence.

"David!" Grissom said impatiently.

Sara turned around to see what the hold up was, what she saw made Goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Grissom" Sara whispered panickly.

Hearing the panic in Sara's voice, Grissom looked at her. Seeing her gaze fixed behind him he followed it, only to land his eyes on the barrel of a gun.

"Oh" was all Grissom could manage before raising his arms slowly into a surrender position. _Think Gil, think. This is bad! Okay first things first. Stay calm! _"Sir, what's your name" Grissom tried his best to hide the panic in his voice.

"None of you business!" The young man snarled. Sara noted to memory that the man had a lisp, looking at Grissom she saw that he noticed too.

"I can help you if I know your name" Grissom pressed. Taking a good look at the man, Grissom noted how ordinary the man looked, dressed in Dark navy jeans, a Sky blue t-shirt with the latest logo trend on the left breast pocket, sparkling white trainers, brand new from the look of them. But his eyes took Grissom by shock, they didn't look like any ordinary criminal eyes, these where eyes of a child bright, innocent.

The man sighed loudly before he spoke. "James, James Deacon"

"Good James. I'm going to stand up okay?"

"Why? For you to pull a gun at me, I don't think so. I'm the one with the gun to your face" James almost growled

"No. I don't carry a weapon, and neither does my colleague here. I just want to help you okay, I'll stand up slowly" with every word Grissom rose another inch off the ground. After completing it without protest from the gunman, he held a hand out to Sara to help her up.

"What do you want?" Grissom asked, clearly to make the situation safe as possible.

"I want to get out of here!"

"Did you kill this man?" Sara spoke up for the first time, causing the man to aim the gun at her.

"Would you like me to kill you?" The man whispered harshly. Sara froze as she saw and heard the cock of the gun being pulled back, And his cool looking hand near the trigger. She felt like time had frozen.

Grissom, knowing that any minute the gun could go off and kill any of them in a matter of a second, slowly placed himself in the little space between Sara and the gun. "James, no one will be killing anyone. My colleague was only asking a question; we want to help you"

"I didn't mean to kill him, he owed me money!" The man lowered his gun every so slightly, and released his finger from the trigger, while telling his version of what happened letting Sara and Grissom let out a breath they both didn't realise they was holding.

"he pulled the gun out on me! What was I suppose to do? Let him kill me? I don't think so; I shot the bastard he deserved it, but I didn't mean it!"

"If it was self defence you have nothing to worry about," Grissom said softly,

"I don't believe you! I know what you do; you say that, but when you get me in custody you charge me with murder. I don't think so! I might as well kill both of you now" James voice got louder, and louder. He got his grip back on the gun and waved it at both of the forensic scientists.

"You don't have to do that. I wouldn't lie to you; now come on please lower the gun". Grissom said in a voice full of authority.

Slowly gaining some sense the man lowered his gun, but made no sign of dropping it. From the guilty look on James face; he quickly decided it was safe. Everything was going in slow motion for Sara, She felt oddly safe as the gunman lowered his gun, and thought it was all over as Grissom made an attempt to collect the gun of James. She also saw it so clearly and so slowly how the gunman's mood changed as soon as he saw Grissom approach him and also saw the quick movement of the pull of the trigger.

"AHHH!"

"Grissom!"

Grissom landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Sara went to help him. The man stopped her when the gun was now aimed at her temple.

"Don't move a muscle!"

"Sara listen to him, please," Grissom pleaded with a gasped, breathe, hands held at the wound on his chest, while Sara looked on helpless.

Sara could see the panic on Grissoms face; she turned her eyes to look at the gunman, who must have been panicked as well, with the panting he was doing and the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"You're a bastard!" the anger started to flow through her now, causing her adrenalin to run. She elbowed James in the side of his face, instantly causing the gun to drop from the man's hand. The gun clattered to the ground as James groaned in pain. Sara quickly grabbed the gun and ran over to Grissom's side to help him.

The gunman reappeared angrier then ever, the blood was flowing freely down his face. The cause was from the impact of Sara's elbow to his nose.

"You bitch!!" James yelled before charging at her. With a pull at the trigger, another gunshot echoed, and James yelled in agony as the bullet pierced his left shoulder.

In the same second James hit the floor, roughly ten police officers ran into the warehouse; guns raised, lights flashing, and a Shocked looking Brass running out from the middle of them.

"What the hell happened here?" was his first question after seeing Sara run over to Grissom, who was lying on the cold hard floor gasping for air.

"Get an ambulance quick!!!" Sara yelled turning her head to see James Deacon getting pulled away by too officers, and Jim Brass getting on his phone.

"Gil, stay with me please" Sara placed her hands on the wound on his chest, trying her best to stop the bleeding.

"Sara…"

"Shh, it's okay, you're going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way; okay please" seeing Grissom eyes shut Sara started panicking "Gil!! Stay with me, damn it, open your eyes!"

"Light. Hurts!" was all Sara managed to hear before the EMT pushed their way through to put a limp Gil Grissom on a stretcher, and carry him to the ambulance.

"Wait" Sara yelled "I'm coming with"

**2 days later.**

Grissom opened his eyes and noticed his vision blurry; for a moment he thought he was dead. That was until he heard the beeping on a machine beside his bed, obviously keeping track of his heart rate.

Blinking repeatedly to re-adjust to the light, he looked around and saw that Sara sat in a plastic chair beside his hospital bed. Her head was placed on her arms, and from the light snoring noises she produced he presumed she was asleep.

Feeling uncomfortable, Grissom tried the readjust his self to feel a little more comfortable. When Sara looked up he met her tired brown eyes.

"Hey" Sara mumbled wiping the sleep from her eyes before placing her warm hand on top of his. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" he mumbled "Well, aside feeling like I've been hit by a bus that is" Grissom chuckled "How are you, where's James?"

"Gil, I'm fine. James is with Brass downtown, I can't promise that he'll be safe" Sara smiled.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Sara asked, confusion written all over her face.

Taking his hand in hers Grissom spoke softly "For looking out for me,"

"I told you, you'll be okay" Was all Sara could reply.

"I thought I lost you" Sara mumbled, staring at her and Grissom hands entwined.

"But you didn't Sara, while lying there I was thinking this is it. The whole saying "You're life flashes before your eyes when you're at the brink of death", mine didn't Sara. All I saw was you, and how I never got to do what I've always wanted to do"

"What have you always wanted to do?" Sara asked softly, both not knowing that they were leaning into each other.

"This" and with a little effort Grissom lifted himself slightly off the bed, closed the gap, and softly placed his lips against Sara's.

While they passionately kissed, the need for air became increasingly known as they ran short of breath. Quickly they broke the kiss and the only noises that could be heard in the room were the heavy breathing from the two participants, and the heart monitor that was unusually fast.

On hearing this Grissom smirked before whispering. "Now you know what you do to my heart" earning a winning smile from Sara. "I love you, and I promise you the old me is in the past, I'm going to live my life the way it should be; with you"

"I love you to Griss"

And with another kiss Grissom relaxed into the hard mattress, along with the love of his life by his side.

**The end**

**So what do you think?? please review and let me know :) Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
